1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to massage devices and more particularly to such a massage device with improved characteristics.
2. Related Art
A conventional massage device is shown in FIGS. 1 to 3. The device comprises a rubbing mechanism 1, a beating mechanism 2, and a transmission mechanism 3. The rubbing mechanism 1 comprises a transverse shaft 11 having two opposite elongate slots 111, two side rubbing sleeves 12 each having a sliding member 121 disposed in the slot 111, the rubbing sleeve 12 being configured as an eccentric one, two arms 13 each extended forwardly from the rubbing sleeve 12, and two pairs of rollers 14 each at a forward end of the arm 13.
The beating mechanism 2 comprises a transverse shaft 21 including two opposite elongate slots 211, two side rubbing sleeves 22 each having a sliding member 221 disposed in the slot 211, the rubbing sleeve 22 being configured as an eccentric one, and two links 23 each interconnected the rubbing sleeve 22 and the arm 13. The transmission mechanism 3 comprises a central motor 31, an elongate joint 32 rotatably connected to a driving shaft of the motor 31, two first links 33 each rotatably connected to either end of the joint 32, two second links 34 each having its intermediate portion pivotably connected to an outer end of the first link 33, the second links 34 being substantially perpendicular to the first links 33, and two pulleys 35 each having one end connected to a forward end of the second link 34 and the other end connected to both the shafts 11 and 21.
By configuring as above, the rubbing sleeves 12 and 22 and rollers 14 can cooperatively operate. In detail, the rubbing sleeves 12 rotate as the shaft 11 rotates. And in turn, the rollers 14 at both sides move laterally toward each other or away from each other in a cycle, thereby rubbing the back of a person. Further, the rubbing sleeves 22 rotate as the shaft 21 rotates. And in turn, the arms 13 move up and down repeatedly as the links 23 move. As a result, the rollers 14 beat the back. Furthermore, the joint 32 rotates as the motor 31 activates. And in turn, the second links 34 at both sides move laterally toward each other or away from each other in a cycle by the linking motion of the first links 33. The pulleys 35 thus cause the rubbing sleeves 12 to move along the shaft 11 and cause the rubbing sleeves 22 to move along the shaft 22 respectively. As such, the rollers 14 at both sides move laterally toward each other or away from each other. As a result, a wide area of the back is massaged.
However, the prior art suffered from a disadvantage. For example, there is no provision of kneading mechanism. Hence, a need has arisen for an improved massage device having all of the above features and an additional kneading feature in order to overcome the inadequacy of the prior art and contribute significantly to the advancement of the art.